


More Than Just Teacher And Student...

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU as hell. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just Teacher And Student...

Barbara Wright had always known there was something different about Susan Foreman, all the same she had never cared and she still didn't. She liked the girl, she liked the girl a lot... enough that she was determined not to let the girl down. She had been asked to look after the girl after she had collapsed and she had been doing her best. Now though, she found herself wondering if maybe, just maybe, she wasn't the only one trying to be good. Susan tried wriggling away or at the least trying to stop Barbara from seeing the injuries to the left side of her face and arm clearly.

"No....I can't...not right now..."

She whimpered.   
"Susan... Susan... just lie still."

Barbara soothed. 

"Lie still."  
Susan tried to turn on to her left hand side to shield it from Barbara’s gaze.

"No..."

She whimpered through tears as to Barbara shock the left hand side of her face began to emit pin pricks of white light from her skin. Barbara remained silent this time, watching without any real sign of fear... or for that matter confusion.   
"It burns"

Susan whimpered as the pin pricks of light got more intense and covered more of her face and arm.   
"Just stay still Susan... you'll be alright."  
Tears of pain ran down Susan's face...or at least the right hand side of it. The tears on the left hand side boiled and turned to little wisps of smoke the moment they left her eye. Barbara watched over her carefully. 

"Oh sweetheart..."

Her voice was gentle even as she moved to stroke the girl's tears from her cheek. The pin pricks all merged together and engulfed the left hand side of Susan's face. There was a rush of escaping energy and Susan screamed. Barbara steadied her as gently as she could, trying to comfort her. The light faded and Susan's arm and face were completely healed.

"Ow!"  
"Sore, sweetheart?"  
"Yes"

Susan said rubbing her face and arm.

"And itchy...."

She looked at Barbara.

"You weren't meant to see that."  
"You'll heal. At least, finish healing."

She paused before addressing Susan's fears. 

"Did you really think I hadn't read about regeneration of the skin and body?"  
"No....but it is still a very private and personal thing…."  
"Then you would have not let me see unless you really wanted me to..."

Barbara's voice was tender. 

"Don't push me away now, not when I've seen you so openly fragile... just as you've seen me many more times."  
"You'd think you'd just seen me naked the way you’re talking…"  
"Oh, haven't I? You certainly were very emotional."  
"True... but I was meaning physically naked…"  
"Are you saying you'd like me to?"  
"Maybe..."  
Barbara smiled softly. 

"Little tease."  
"And you’re a big tease…. the way you used to leave your room door open in the TARDIS and saunter around in your undergarments knowing full well I could see you."   
"Can you blame me?"  
Susan smiled.

"I'll take the compliment…. So .... what do we do now?"  
"That's up to you..."  
"Well...... we could get naked and see where that leads us…"  
"After you then."  
Susan shrugged and undressed. Barbara smiled and followed suit.  
"So ...."  
Susan hedged, falling silent.   
"Sooo .... You're gorgeous."

Barbara smirked softly.   
"Thank you Barbara...you’re not too bad looking yourself…"  
Barbara smiled and blushed.  
"Well....what do we do now?"  
Susan asked.   
"That depends how much you know about sexual relationships?"  
"Depends what species’ sexual relationships you mean…"

Susan said with a smile.   
"Human."  
"I know a bit about your species sexual habits…"  
"How much is 'a bit'?"  
"Enough to know that your probably entertaining thoughts of licking me in a very specific area of my anatomy…"  
"Oh, and how did you get that idea?"  
"You haven't been able to take your eyes off of it and you keep surreptitiously licking your lips…"

Susan pointed out. Barbara laughed softly. 

"Okay, you caught me."  
"Do you want to?"  
"Yes... if that's alright with you?"  
"It is very much okay with me..."

Susan said smiling and braced herself against a wall, instantly taking control of the situation.

"Crawl to me..."  
Barbara smiled and did as she was told. Susan purred softly at the sight of this mature earth woman naked and crawling on her hands and knees towards her. Barbara half-smiled and made her way closer still, her eyes fixed on Susan. Susan mewed with excitement and anticipation. Barbara smiled and nuzzled her legs apart. Susan gasped.   
"Okay?"  
"Yes"  
Susan said breathlessly. Barbara smiled and slowly settled to lick and suckle on Susan's clit and cunt. Susan mewled with pleasure. Barbara smiled and upped her pace. Susan squirmed and reached her hands down between her legs and spread her cunt for Barbara allowing her full access to her. Barbara purred and sped up further. Susan mewled and pressed down a little into Barbara's face. Barbara sped up further. Susan cried out and came apart soaking Barbara's face, her voice soft when she could finally speak.   
“Well… it’s about time you got brave…”  
Barbara had flushed a little and Susan smiled, kissing her softly.   
“Don’t get shy… I’ve wanted you too… since I first me you.”


End file.
